FMA PairingMachine Drabbles
by Frozen-Lady
Summary: Drabbles de Fma, parejas elegidas al azar. eso quiere decir: HET, YURI y YAOI.rn[THIRD CHAP. UP EDXLUST]
1. EdwardxHawkeye

**Bueno los dos primeros Chaps. no hechos por mi, sino por mi amiga ;; **

**Riza/Ed**

**By**

**Maya Katsuragi-san**

Para **M.17**

Con las siguientes palabras incluidas:

**Tormenta, sofá, helado**

**N/A: hecho a la fuerza.**

_**¿La octava Maravilla...? **_

Aquel día parecía ser de perros, el día de hoy...todo estaba bien, extrañamente no había recibido ninguna llave sobre mi cabeza, hasta que abrí mi bocota de la cual no controlo lo que digo y solo lo noto después de que ya no puedo hacer nada. Winry estaba mas enfadada que de costumbre, no, la verdad había sido que yo era el que había provocado aquella situación..., cuando le dije que sus auto-mails no servían para nada y que solo me daban molestias, todo después de que paso toda la noche trabajando en ellos, única y exclusivamente para que yo los pudiese usar, y dar mi informe al día siguiente en ciudad Central, la verdad era que no quería admitirlo pero me había comportado muy mal con ella...Suspire con desaliento

El viaje en tren había sido agotador, pero me sirvió para reflexionar al menos un poco antes de dormirme. Las figuras en el cielo, las nubes hacían formas tan... No pude evitarlo dormí hasta que desperté, por suerte fue una estación antes de llegar a Central. El único motivo por el cual "debía" volver y verle, lamentablemente su horrible y estupida cara al coronel era por lo de mi informe, es una lastima, que las cosas buenas no perduren y mas aun que tenga que cambiarlas por esto..., entre con desgano a su oficina ya dándome a la idea de lo que iba a decirme, pero algo había de diferente, no había nadie allí, solo se encontraba aquella mujer que siempre estaba con el coronel, la Teniente Riza Hawkeye

Y...¿Donde esta el coronel?.- Ella cambio su aspecto, ahora se veía algo molesta aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, preferí no decir nada sobre el Coronel

tuvo que hacer unas diligencias fuera de la ciudad.- _Sí, claro diligencias_, ya estaba yo a punto de creerme el cuento, seguramente se había ido con alguna chica y todos salieron tras el, como si no lo supiese ya, era evidente porque estaba molesta, yo por mi parte estaría molesto, pero no soy un ella, soy solo un Ed.

Bien, dejare mi informe en otra ocasión

Espera, Edward-kun

Hm?

¿Por que no lo dejas hora, es decir se lo dare al Coronel en cuanto regrese.- La verdad es que tenia razón, para que iba yo a molestarme en volver otra vez a lo mismo si podía dejarlo de una buena vez, pero aun así quería hacerme de rogar.

Bien, lo dejaría, pero no se si serias la persona indicada, es decir tengo mis dudas, podrías ser una figura falsa.

¿Que dices?

Lo siento, prefiero entregarlo en manos del propio Coronel, es mas segu-- .- En aquel momento sentí algo tras de mi, al voltearme a ver sobre que se trataba note que la puerta estaba cerrada

Al parecer en este lugar se han vuelto muy graciosos¿no?.- Me dirigí hacia la puerta e intente abrirla, como si nada, pero algo iba mal, ya que al tiempo de haber comenzado no tuve resultados, es decir, cero. Riza se acerco e intento abrirla, en aquel momento pensé, tengo alquimia, soy un idiota, como no lo pensé antes, la verdad es que me paso...

Apártate.- Junte las palmas de mis manos e intente trasmutar la puerta, pero esto no resulto

ja,ja,ja .- Me reí de una forma muy falsa, algo que no le gusto para nada a mi ahora compañera de cuarto, esta vez lo intente solo que con circulo de transmutación y aun así no daba resultado

¿que demo-- .- Continué una y otra vez hasta cansarme luego de unas cuantas horas. Mi ahora compañera ya estaba sentada sobre el sofá dándole unas cuantas ojeadas a mi informe, mientras yo...

¡ahora!..., demonios...¡maldición!...¡no¡¿que¡¡¿por que¡¡¡no! .- De tanto decir burradas y maldecir a casi todo mundo me sentí fatigado, nunca me había esforzado tanto en hacer una transmutación, incluso llegue a pensar que había sudado mas aquella vez que cuando me entrenaba junto con..., es cierto, Al¿Que había pasado con el?..., ya recuerdo estaba en Rizenbul, esta vez había venido totalmente solo, me pregunto, por qué, ah, era por la tormenta que habría hoy, según Pinako, claro, como pude olvidarlo, por ese motivo le dije que seria mejor que se quedase en casa, en caso de...

supongo...que no has tenido resultados¿verdad?

bueno...creo que...creo que tiene un campo anti-alquimia, je, je, je...-- Esa estuvo buena, ...un campo anti-alquimia...¿Realmente existía algo así, es decir no recordaba nada de eso, estoy realmente perdido en mis pensamientos, de hecho ni siquiera estaba pensado lo que hacia, me tire sobre el sofá olvidando, claro, gracias a mi poca delicadeza que estaba con alguien mas, por lo que a la vez me deshice de mi chaqueta, me sentía tan cómodo y tranquilo...hasta que--" cof, cof... "--- Había olvidado la presencia de la Teniente Riza, me aleje rápidamente hasta el otro costado del sofá, en aquel momento sentí como mi color iba cambiando hasta un tono totalmente rojo, había sido una vergüenza ante mi mismo

Esto...em...¿Cómo han ido las cosas por estos lados? .- Me conteste a mi mismo..." _todo va bien, al menos continuo aquí_..."

Esto, Edward-kun.. .- Ya había comenzado otra vez, por que, por que demonios no solo me decía Ed, Edward, Edward-san, Edward Elric, o incluso Sensei Edward Elric- san o talvez sin el "san", pero por que siempre Edward-kun, kun, maldición ¿Por que KUN!

Esta comenzando a hacer frío aquí

Fri--o...¡ah, frío, como un delicioso helado¿Has comido uno de esos? .- Nuevamente, me sentí enrojecer poco a poco, otra burrada, seguramente y encerrada en este horrible sitio no había tenido oportunidad de salir, ni un solo momento. Luego de las primeras horas todo quedo en un profundo silencio, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo especialmente en aquella parte entre mis piernas, algo había, mire sigilosamente hacia un costado y note que Riza estaba mirando eso...¡¡nunca me había sentido así, es decir ¿Crees que es muy bonito estar viendo la "humanidad" de otras personas?. Me sentí muy avergonzado a pesar de que yo no hacia nada, por primera vez no hacia nada y me sentía avergonzado. Pensé que si ella era capaz de mirarme mas íntimamente, yo también podría hacerlo, desvié mis ojos y me encontré con.., sí, exacto, esa enorme ropa que traía encima, toda esa ropa de militar, que asco¡por favor, me preguntaba por que debían usar también pantalones el personal femenino, por que no solo una falda..., una pequeña y ajustada falda..., a nadie hacia daño..., solo unos hermosos pares de piernas caminando de aquí para allá, eso seria una delicia, pero lo que ahora me preocupaba era esa cantidad de ropa que traía encima, en cambio lo mío estaba regalado tan solo mirar y burlarse...no, burlarse no, es decir lo que yo tenia ahí, era algo envidiable, al menos pensé en que seria un poco mas satisfactorio..., bueno equivalente, grande, si grande tenia que decirlo, además que nadie sabría lo que yo estaba pensando, eso era lo mejor de todo este asunto.

...Se ha cortado el suministro de electricidad, Edward-kun, la electricidad .- Para esos momentos yo solo me estaba encargando de babear

¿q-que?...¡no hay electricidad?.- E hice un escándalo grandísimo por una tontería, pensé que...ella estaba fría, mientras yo estaba caliente, si lograra juntar ambas cosas como una transmutación...eso me daría paso a una ardiente noche con la Teniente, que para que decirlo estaba bien, si bien, dejémoslo así, solo bien, que pasaría si solo le dijera, oye si, por que no tequitas toda esa ropa y nos divertimos un rato, tu sabes, seguramente que no me faltaría una bofetada, aunque la tuviese bien merecida de todas formas, pero esa sensación de que continuaba viendo..., o talvez decirle: "Deja ya de mirarlo y solo tómalo", no talvez seria demasiado...estoy en un dilema, solo quiero una noche ardiente..., tampoco es la gran cosa

Crees que esto pueda ser un atentado terrorista?

eh...si, puede ser...- Riza tomo su revolver y apunto a quien fuera entre la oscuridad, donde claramente no había nadie, fue entonces cuando me decidí a hacerlo, si, vamos Ed, si lo ha estado mirando es que porque quiere conocerlo, y ¿Por que no darle esa oportunidad, si después de todo no deberías privar a la humanidad de un tesoro como ese, se podría decir que es como la octava maravilla del mundo aun no descubierta. La Teniente observo por la ventana con su revolver en mano, cuando se volteo rápidamente me pare en frente

¿Q-que ocurre vio algo?

...Solo a ti..- Dije con una voz de galante...

¿A-a mi?- preferí no decir nada mas, ya que después de todo era un bruto con las palabras, así que solo la bese, si, un beso apasionado según yo, lleno de lenguas y babas por todas partes, algo común, al comienzo no tuvo efecto, parecía ser de hielo, pero luego se fue dejando hasta que estaba ahí, entre mis manos, como yo era quien quería manejar la situación cuando había comenzado ya a echarme la mano, decidí que el juego había terminado, me limpie la boca en su uniforme y luego solo me senté a esperar la reacción de la ahora gatita, almenos no recibí una bofetada, eso significaba que tan mal no iba.

Me hice el despistado y comencé a ver a mi alrededor, ella se acerco para luego arrodillarse frente a mi y besarme de igual forma, solo que yo no conteste ninguno de sus impulsos, además de que lo que había hecho había sido un insulto, que tristeza que tuviera que arrodillarse frente a mi para besarme, que humillación, me aleje de ella

¿Que es lo que pretendes¿Jugar conmigo? .- Eso era lo mejor, hacerme el ofendido...cuando en verdad no lo estaba. Estaba divirtiéndome de la situación en la que me encontraba

U-usted comenzo con esto Edward-ku--

¡Espera, si aun piensas que soy un niño...¿Cómo es que has seguido con esto?

...Yo...

Supongo que no tienes una respuesta, pues bien yo...tengo una que darte¿Vamos a continuar? .- Que estupidez mas grande, primero digo tengo la respuesta y luego salgo con una pregunta creo que me hace falta distinguir entre ambas. Ella no dijo nada solo se acerco y nos besamos una vez mas, esta vez correspondiendo a todo, lo primero que hice fue quitarle esa ropa de militar que traía encima, cuando la vi me dije...esta mejor que solo bien...es de mi gusto...grandes¡me encanta!. A jalones le quite sus pantalones, pero note que parecía ya todo un desesperado. ¡Contrólate, es solo una mujer,...ese era el punto, que solo era una mujer, una mujer madura soy la envidia de cualquiera, esto no puede ser mejor, me dije confiado. Ella por su parte introdujo sus manos en mi pantalón y saco a la luz lo que durante todo un tiempo atrás estuvo observando desde el otro costado del sofá, como una niña que ha estado observando caramelos tras la vitrina de una tienda, solo que esto era aun mejor que solo un caramelo, entonces me fui sobre ella, abriendo aun mas sus ropas hasta quitarlas definitivamente, mientras comenzaba a actuar con rudeza, abriéndole sus piernas muy salvajemente introduciéndole a la vez aquello que observo por mucho tiempo, no me había comportado así antes, pero fue...excitante, el frío había cambiado a calor. Entre gemidos que tuve que silenciar introduciéndole mi dedo en su boca para evitar que alguien se apareciera por ahí. Introduje aquel "caramelo" en su boca, eso me...hizo gemir de éxtasis que tuve que controlar, por lo ya evidente. Mientras sentía su tibia y húmeda lengua cerca de mi piel, me imagine que diría el Coronel si nos viese en esto y mas aun en su oficina, realmente sentía grandes deseos de que se apareciera por aquí en este momento, aunque lamentablemente solo existiese esa posibilidad en mis pensamientos. Aunque pensándolo bien, para ser una mujer madura lo hacia como una novata, aun así no podía negar que me gustaba lo que hacia, fuera novata o no, como dicen: todo es bien recibido.

Todo el tiempo restante tan solo lo ocupamos en permanecer sentados hasta que volviese la electricidad, uno junto al otro como al comienzo en una actitud fría y a la vez desafiante, ya que lo que había pasado, solo había sido un desliz de momento, y no debía ser recordado, sino que solo disfrutar el momento. La electricidad regreso al fin y con ella a la vez mis poderes de alquimia que extrañamente no había podido utilizar, abrí la puerta con facilidad, luego hice aquella seña para despedirse de un superior, lo típico, eso de ponerse la mano frente a la cabeza, luego de eso me marche, tal como llegue, pero ahora descansado. Llame a casa de Winry, para hablar con Al

Esto...Winry¿puedes darme con Al?

¡Tonto! .- Pensé que colgaría pero no lo hizo, menos mal, no lo hizo, al parecer ya no estaba tan molesta

Al, no esta aquí

¿Q-que, como es eso de que Al no esta, si habíamos quedado en que se quedaría en casa...

Pero ya ves, se fue tras de ti no pude hacer nada.- Estaba claro lo que había pasado en aquel momento grite con todas mis fuerzas

¡AAAALLLLL! .- Para luego salir corriendo, dejando a Winry hablando sola

¿Ed?...¿estas ahí?...colgare el teléfono, me oyes?...ED!

FIN.

N/A: disculpas por no haber podido captar bien la apreciación de un hombre ante esa situación, ya que a decir verdad soy una chica y no se como piensan. Por otro lado disculpas por no captar la personalidad de Ed y ni siquiera la de Riza, soy una novata, esta es recién mi segunda historia sobre Fullmetal Alchemist, no se bien la personalidad de los personajes, aun. Pido disculpas también por el final, que fue bastante aburrido y frió.


	2. WinryxRoss

Nota: Que estafa en la historia de denante no salieron los guiones ¬¬...soy una ciega. Mi amiga se sigue disculpando por sus hisorias, bueno yo solo queria publicarlas...la siguiente pareja sera EdxLust ;; algo dificil para mi, ya que en mi PC aun no instalo Office U.U;;...

Maria Ross-Winry

By

Maya Katsuragi-san

Para M.13

Con las siguientes palabras:

Almohada, beso, tormenta

**N/A: esta historia tuve que hacerla a la fuerza.**

_**Solo un accidente..**_

Aquella noche me sentía perdida, no sabia por que razón, pero aun así no pude conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche. Me levante entre penumbras aun sosteniendo entre mis manos una almohada. Un extraño presentimiento de que algo había ocurrido no podía alejarlo de mi mente, sentía miedo de que algo pudiese haberles pasado, me refería a Ed y a Al, ese par de tontos siempre metiéndose en cosas peligrosas. Fuera de casa había una tormenta como hacia tiempo no se presentaba, al menos no desde aquella vez..., desde que Ed y Al habían intentado...

Moví mi cabeza con impaciencia tratando de olvidarme de ello, pero no podía hacerlo, una y otra vez volvían aquellos recuerdos a mi cabeza, si tan solo no hubiesen decidido hacer aquello, ahora no tendría que preocuparme por ellos, talvez estaríamos tanto tiempo juntos que finalmente me aburriría, esto es como un balance o estados equivalentes como prefieren llamarlo. Sonreí. Ya luego de haberme preparado varias tasas de café..._algo que nunca suelo hacer_..., pero como había dicho estaba preocupada tanto como para impedir que me invadiera el sueño, de pronto escuche que tocaban la puerta, me dirigí rápidamente para abrir a quien fuera que estuviera allí tras la puerta. Abrí y me encontré con una empapada Teniente Ross

¿T-Teniente Ross?

Disculpe Señorita Rockbell pero vine a darle una noticia sobre Edward y Alphonse. Me enviaron a informarle a sus familiares lo que ocurría con ellos

¿Ed y Al¿¿digame que les ha pasado¡¿están bien¡¿q-que les ocurrió!

L-la verdad es que nada grave...pero Edward necesita algunas reparaciones, algo de su auto-mail, siento haberla asustado así...

...No hace falta decirlo, pero supongo no podremos ir en este momento ¿o si?

La verdad es que no he venido a buscarle, solo he venido a informarle acerca de la situación...

Eso podrían habérmelo informado solo con una llamada telefónica.- Suspire..

Eso es cierto.- La teniente sudaba entre risas.

Ese había sido el final de mi preocupación, y también el final de nuestra platica, cuando la vi, recordé, recordé que sentía mucho afecto hacia Ed y Al talvez por esa razón se había obligado a decirme esto personalmente, pensé que era una buena persona ya que desde el comienzo los había ayudado...por un lado sentí mucha gratitud y por otro unos celos inexplicables, algo que no tenia nada de razón. Mientras pensaba ella estornudó, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy desatenta, ni siquiera le había preguntado si quería un té o algo, o mas aun, que se debería cambiar esas ropas..

..Esto...Teniente Ross¿no seria mejor cambiar esas ropas?

Tiene razón,.- Me sonrió.-... pero no traigo nada conmigo

Yo podría traerte algo, es decir, si es que tengo algo por ahí...pero puedo revisar

Esta bien, esperare aquí

Ella era increíble no necesitaba aclaraciones, lo comprendía todo, parecía una madre pensé en que ella podría ser mi figura femenina, aunque si la complementaba con Riza eso estaría aun mejor. Busque entre mis ropas algo que pudiera servir en un momento así, claramente no encontré nada excepto un enorme suéter que ni siquiera recordaba tener, pero pensé en que seria igual de útil, además de eso lleve una manta, con esto almenos podría mantenerse hasta que su ropa se secara. De inmediato le lleve lo que había encontrado.

Talvez no sirva de mucho, pero es todo lo que encontré.- Sonreí.

Gracias, Señorita Winry

Sentí algo extraño y sin pensarlo me avergoncé, no se por que, pero lo hice, cambie de tema y me fui a la cocina donde prepare un poco de té para ella y algo mas de café para mi, otra taza mas que se sumaba a las que ya traía encima...

Traje algo té- Levante mi mirada y la ví, se estaba cambiando de ropa aun. Me sonroje.- L-lo siento, no pensé que te cambiarias tan pronto.- Mire hacia un lado

No se preocupe, ya esta todo en orden.- Me sonrió otra vez.

S-si...

Esta vez si que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo, muy al fondo, tanto que no podía sacarla. Pero de lo poco y nada que había alcanzado a ver me di cuenta que era ya una mujer madura, me pregunte si alcanzaría a estar así antes de que esos dos tontos me mataran de un susto, debajo de ese uniforme que siempre traía me había dado cuenta que era una mujer como cualquiera otra.

Nuevamente cambie de tema como lo había hecho desde que me desperté esa mañana, puse ambas tazas sobre la mesa.

¿Es muy grave lo que les sucedio?

...No mucho..

mmm.- Tome un sorbo del café, pensando en un tema de conversación.-.. esos dos siempre haciendo tonterías, lo único que hacen es darme problemas¿es que no saben hacer otra cosa?

...Te preocupas por ellos

..Sí...son como mis hermanos pequeños, ya...ya estoy acostumbrada

No me dijo nada más y tan solo se concentro en beber su taza de té, cuando hubo terminado la dejo sobre la mesa.

¿Tomara mas café?

¿Q-qué?

Tu café, se nota que has tomado mucho

¿D-de verdad se nota mucho?.- Toque la parte inferior de mi ojo derecho.

Tienes grandes ojeras...

...Bueno fue algo asi como un sexto sentido el que me indico que debía permanecer despierta

En ocasiones eso es de mucha utilidad, de no ser así ahora estaría bajo la tormenta.- Ambas reimos bajo.

Asentí con la cabeza, para luego concentrarme en la tasa de té.

Voy a darte mas, espera un momento¿si?.- Me levante del asiento.

No, no se preocupe, estoy bien asi--

No, en serio, no es ninguna molestia.- Sonrei.

Sin saber como me acerque y tome la taza de té, pero sin notar lo cerca que estaba Ross de mi, fue entonces que subí mi cabeza y me encontré con el rostro de Ross, tan cerca, tan cerca que no lo note hasta que me encontré frente a frente con ella y a la vez con sus labios, fueron solo unos segundos, pero aquello había sido como un chispazo, muy rápido pero a la vez muy significativo. ¿Había sido eso un beso, o mejor dicho ¿se podía considerar eso, esa tontería de roce como un beso?. Vaya esto no significaba nada, pero aun así debí cambiar de tema, otra vez. Así mismo se me fue la noche entre platicas y platicas que involucraban tanto a Ed como a Al, no sonaba extraño que para olvidar lo que había pasado tuviera que hablar mal sobre ellos y mas aun a sus espaldas, pensé que no tenia ninguna importancia, pero pensé en que en estos momentos estarían estornudando a cada momento, por todo lo que le contaba a Ross sobre su niñez, como cuando Al mojaba la cama o sobre la baja estatura de Ed de la que siempre me burle, diciéndole que nunca crecería.

La tormenta había acabado y el cielo se despejo cuando entro la mañana la ropa de la Teniente Ross estaba seca y como se habían disipado las lluvias no dudo en volver a ciudad central para dar un informe. La acompañe hasta la puerta para despedirla

Después de todo fue una buena noche

Si...

Se iba alejando cuando se detuvo y me observo unos momentos, para luego decirme

¡Supongo que Edward o cualquier otro tendrá suerte!.- Se despidio ondeando su mano en el aire.

Luego de aquello se marcho. Al fin de cuentas no logre entender a que se refería, si a mi compañía, o al té que preparaba a la perfección o...a aquel beso accidentado que tuvimos, que finalmente no fue mas que un roce, en lugar de uno verdadero, o al menos eso pensé...

FIN

**N/A: por fin termine una historia...snif T.T que mala narración¿no? ¡Reviews Kudasai!  
**


	3. LustxEdward

**Bien veo que mi amiga no ha recibido reviews...me gustaría que por lo menos pusieran alguna critica constructiva para mejorar U si se puede claro...**

**Bueno este cap. esta hecho por mi me gustaría saber si les gusta o no, sólo eso ñ.ñ...**

**Y si no entienden pueden darse el lujo de leerlo dos veces y si es necesario mas xDDDD **

**Lust/Ed**

Rated: PG or PG-13

Glove,Angst.----> Guante, Angustiante, bueno la cosa es que es triste...algo.

**_No es un simple pedazo de tela... _**

Iban corriendo bajo la lluvia, por ahora no era tan fuerte...pero pronto comenzarían a caer gotas de agua con más intensidad, observó la figura frente a él, no se quería detener pero aún así se sentía muy enfermo.

Corrieron unas cuantas cuadras más y con una última mirada borrosa cayó rendido sobre el frio cemento. La mujer delante de él volteó y se dió cuenta de lo sucedido, corrio en su ayuda, lo tomó sobre sus brazos y posó una de sus manos sobre su frente, ardía a tal punto que podria hasta quemarse.

Decidida lo levantó de la acera y con algo de esfuerzo lo llevó hasta el callejón mas cercano. Lo bajó con cuidado y lo dejó sentado en el suelo, las gotas de agua se hacían mas fuertes, ella sólo le observaba, respiraba agitadamente, junto con eso miró su rostro...limpio, inocente...no tenía porque estar sufriendo de esta forma, pensó.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, ella posó un de sus manos en su mejilla.

"..¿Porque?..." Edward rompio el silencio que existia, Lust se le quedo mirando confundida. Este aún seguía con su respiración entrecortada."..¿Porque haces...esto?" Lust abrió sus ojos con impresión, por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, rapidamente se levantó, no sabía que responderle.

"...No..." Fue lo único que Edward pudo escuchar, este abrio sus ojos un poco, dandose asi cuenta de la figura que yacia frente a el. _¿Un homúnculo confundido?...que absurdo..._pensó. "...No lo sé.." Dijo ella.

Él algo enojado se levanto como pudo del suelo.

" No debemos deternos aun nos falta mucho...camino.." Le miró con ojos preocupantes pues Edward estaba cojeando. Iba a deterlo pero antes de que lo hiciera Ed se volteó y la observo con una mirada llena de odio, perdió el equilibrio y se arrastró contra la muralla. Respiraba agitadamente, estaba realmente agotado.

" ¿Porque?..." Ella por fin hablo. Ahora Ed era el confundido."...todo lo que te pido es que consigas la piedra filosofal...sólo para que puedas hacer realidad lo que deseo..." Ed no respondió a cambio de eso solo seguía ignorándola.

"...Si la consigues..si consigues la piedra...¿Me harias humana?..." Edward. Su corazón cada vez latía más fuerte...sabía que si respondía eso...no seria correcto...no.

"...No es lo correcto...¿Que debo yo responderte?" Otra vez cayo al suelo, esta vez mas cansado de lo que ya estaba.

"...Ya...basta..." Se arrodilló frente a él. No mostraba su rostro pero ella sabia que estaba llorando. Se sintió culpable. Lust miro hacia el suelo y junto a él se encontraba un pedazo de tela, ella lo recogio y con esto tomo el rostro de Ed y con mucho cuidado comenzo a limpiar sus lagrimas. Ed ya no lo soportó más y se dejó caer en sus brazos, Lust sorprendida no sabía que hacer ante esta reacción_...¿Seria correcto abrazarlo?...aunque...¿Que es lo correcto?_. Sin pensarlo más lo abrazó, cálido, ambos se sentian muy cálidos...un calor parecido al de su madre, algo que Ed extrañaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo...cálido, como nunca antes lo habia sentido Lust. _Aun asi teniendo miembros de metal...aun asi es calido_. Lust sintio como Ed se ajustaba mas a su abrazo, ella tambien decidió abrazarlo más fuerte. Una gran sonrisa cubría su rostro.

Cuando Ed por fin se calmo y dejo de sollozar ambos se separaron. Se miraron atentamente. Ella, indagaba cada vez mas en esos ojos color dorado, que parecian iluminar cualquier cosa, hasta el callejón en donde estaban se veia ahora iluminado. Él, observaba atentamente los ojos color violeta de esta. ...Dulce...nunca pensó que podría encontrar algo asi en sus ojos...en realidad nunca se dió el tiempo de observarlos de esta forma.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, ambos ahora estaban separados sólo por centimetros, podían sentir sus respiraciones. Cada vez mas cerca. Ambos sabían que lo querían, pero tambien sabían que no podían, no podían seguir haciendo esto. Edward apretó ahora su fria y pesada mano y antes de que sus labios se pudisen juntar giró un poco, sólo un poco, su cabeza besando sólo así la esquina del labio de la mujer que yacía frente a él.

"...No puedo..." Dijo él. Intento levantarse...el dolor...ya se había desvanecido.

"...No puedo..." Repitió, suavemente.

Ella se quedó ahi paralizada, no muy segura de lo que había sucedido, se había detenido el tiempo.

Sólo podía escuchar el ruido de las millones de gotas de agua callendo del cielo, y aun seguía alli observando ahora la gris y fria pared del lugar.

El sonido de unos disparos se escucharon a lo lejos, entonces reaccionó,...¿_cuanto...cuanto..he estado...?._ Observó en todas direcciones pero el chico ya no estaba ahi.

Los goterones ya se hacian demasiado para ella, el peso de las gotas era impresionantemente pesado, era imposible poder siquiera levantarse

"...Quizas...mi imaginación..." Dudó sobre lo que dijo. Era imposible y lo sabía.

Apreto su puño con fuerza, se quedo unos segundos más así, pronto sintió algo mas suave en su mano, ya lo había notado pero recien ahora había reaccionado. Observó su mano y ahi estaba...el pedazo de tela que había recogido hacia unos instantes atras. Se burlo en silencio de si misma...¿Como pudo siquiera haber pensado en que fue su imaginación?.

Lo observó con atención, se dió cuenta que no era solamente un mojado pedazo de tela.

"...Su...guante" Sonrió, se levanto y camino tranquilamente hasta salir fuera del callejón. Miraba fijamente el suelo del lugar con una sonrisa muy disimulada.

Ya afuera miró a su alrededor aun buscando por él, sabía que no estaría pero aun así... .

Los disparos ahora se escuchaban mas cerca y rapidamente comenzó a correr.

"...Gracias..." Murmuró al vacio. Y así como si nada se esfumo por entre los edificios...

FIN.


End file.
